Blood Raider Powergrid
Vorkommen: LowSecthumb (Stufen 1-3), NullSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Blood Überwachungsstaffel ''Blood Raider Powergrid ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im LowSec Komplex Blood Annex (Blood Raider-Anbau) ausgelöst werden Erste Stufe thumb|Blood Powergrid 1'''Beschreibungstext: This hidden outpost seems to have played a vital role in the Blood Raiders expansion in the area. The fact that this operation is now history surely slows down whatever plans they had. Among one of the wreckages you locate co-ordinates for an energy harvesting facility nearby. Whether you explore it or not is your decision. Man landet an einem Gatter aus Sonnenkollektoren. Gegner *3 Battleships (Corpus Archon/Prophet) *1 Elite Cuiser (Elder Corpum Priest) ''- NOS'' *4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Phantom) *8 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Follower/Herald/Reaver/Worshipper) *1 Faction Battleship (Dark Blood Prophet) Der Abschuss des Dark Blood Battleships löst normalerweise die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dark Blood Qualität). Sollte die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig enden, so erscheint folgendes Popup: .... Zweite Stufe thumb|Blood Raider Powergrid 2Beschreibungstext: The amount of energy harvested and stored here is phenomenal. Exploiting these facilities for your own use might sound tempting if it weren't for the fact that the entire place is in complete lock-down; only the highest-level Blood Raider security codes will grant access. You did, however, manage to gain access to one an open channel in an unsecure communication network, and two energy storage locations were revealed to you. Man landet an der Ruine einer Gallente Station. Gegner *3 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch) *3 Elite Cuiser (Elder Corpum Arch Templar/Revenant) ''- NOS, Tracking Disruptor'' *4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Fanatic) *3 Cruiser (Corpum Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *7 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Herald/Raider/Reaver/Upholder) ''- tw. web/scramble'' *2 Destroyer (Corpior Devoter) *4 Frigates (Corpii Engraver/Raider/Reaver) *1 Faction Battleship (Dark Blood Archbishop) ''- NOS'' Der Abschuss des Dark Blood Battleships löst normalerweise die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dark Blood Qualität). Dritte Stufe Beschreibungstext: This facility was not just used for energy storage. Ships, modules, and other supplies were stored in those containers, and sadly every single one was destroyed when the Blood Raider commanders gave the order. They knew you were coming, and there was little they could do about it on such short notice. The slaughter continues as you prepare to visit the second energy storage facility. Man landet an einem bewachten Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *3 Battleships (Corpus Apostle) *3 Elite Cuiser (Elder Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage/Dark Priest) *1 Faction Battleship (Dark Blood Harbinger) ''- NOS'' thumb|Blood Raider Powergrid 3 - hinter dem TorDer Abschuss des Faction Battleships löst gewöhnlich die Vierte und letzte Eskalationsstufe aus. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, empfiehlt es sich, durch das Beschleunigungstor zu fliegen, auch dies Aktion kann die nächste Stufe auslösen. In der Beute findet man mit etwas Glück Faction-Module in Dark Blood-Qualität. Auf der anderen Seite des Beschleunigungstores trifft man auf 8 Batterien, jedoch auf keine gegnerischen Schiffe. Vierte Stufe thumb|Blood Raider Powergrid 4 - 1.AbschnittBeschreibungstext: You arrive at the second energy storage facility to find it completely deserted. It looks like the party ended before you even arrived. Luckily for you, your computers pick up several signals in the nearby area, one of which seems to have unusually high amounts of combat ships. Diese vierte Eskalationsstufe führt in den NullSec. Im Gegensatz zu den ersten drei Stufen ist dieser Ort über ein Beschleunigungstor zu erreichen. Gegner im ersten Abschnitt *6 Elite Cuiser (Elder Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage) ''- NOS'' *4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Shade) *5 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector/Engraver/Raider) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor'' *2 Destroyer (Corpior Devoter/Friar) *3 Frigates (Corpii Engraver/Reaver) Ein ca. 40 km entferntes Beschleunigungstor führt in den zweiten Abschnitt. Gegner im zweiten Abschnitt *3 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *3 Elite Cuiser (Elder Corpum Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *3 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Fanatic/Phantom) *6 Cruiser (Corpum Arch Templar/Dark Priest/Revenant/Shadow Sage) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor'' *5 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider) *13 Frigates (Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider/Reaver) *1 Boss Battleship (Dark Blood Colonel) Wenn der Dark Blood Colonel abgeschossen ist, erscheint ein Popup-Fenster: You have destroyed four strategically vital locations for the Blood Raiders. Their expansion in the area has been halted severely, and it would surprise you a lot if you saw even a single one of them in the near future. Whether to continue this journey is up to you, though you have no more clues which could lead you further. In der Beute findet man gewöhnlich Deadspace Corpus C-Type und/oder Dark Blood Faction Modul(e), das Salvage kann Tech2-Qualität erreichen. Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:NullSec